Becoming Theirs
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: The Boys find a girl on the boardwalk and want to become her friend. Samantha doesn't know what to think, but she can't say no. Lost Boys/OC Author Drabble (Prequel of sorts to "Theirs"


**A/N: Hello again, my lovelies! I'm back with another Author Drabble! Yeah, you're probably getting tired of these things, right? Oh well, I'm having a bit of fun here and decided to do a sort of prequel to "Theirs" and this is it. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Samantha sighed as she leaned against the railing of the boardwalk, brushing back a strand of her brown hair when the light breeze blew it into her face. She was alone on the crowded boardwalk, but that was the same thing that happened every time that she came to this place at night. The girl usually didn't mind that, but tonight she did. Especially since _they _were acting up.

"Will you please just be quiet for once?" she whispered, trying not to be overheard like some crazy person, even though she knew that she was.

She looked up as two laughing blonds raced past her and smiled, amused by their antics. Samantha shook her head and looked back out at the ocean. Her green eyes scanned the darkened skies and she heard the two laughing blonds race past her again, jumping into the air like they were having the time of their life.

"At least, someone is having fun," Samantha muttered, shaking her head.

"You could have fun too," someone said from her side.

"I could?" Samantha asked, looking over at the curly haired, Cherub faced blond that was standing to her left. "And why would you want to have fun with me?"

"Because we think you're cute," someone else said, speaking from her right. "Absolutely adorable and squishy."

Samantha looked over and saw a wild haired blond standing next to her and frowned at his large grin. He wiggled his fingers at her and eyed her with sparkling eyes full of laughter. Samantha was puzzled by all of this, never having been approached by attractive men before in her life. Or been called "cute" or "adorable" by one before.

"Um, I think you're both a little confused," Samantha said, bracing her hands against the top of the railing. "Shouldn't you be bothering someone a little more in your class? Like hotter?"

"How about no?" the wild blond laughed, putting his tongue in his cheek. "We like you, don't we, Marko?"

Marko nodded. "Yeah. We do."

"But I don't even know who you two are."

"Well, that can change." The wild blond pointed across her. "That's Marko. And I'm the hotter of the two of us. Paul." He held his hand out to Samantha. "Nice to meet you, cutie."

Samantha took his hand and shook it. "Samantha. Not cutie."

"Sammy," Marko said softly. "That's what we're going to call you from now on."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "So, this isn't a one-time encounter, huh? You're not just popping in to say 'hi'?"

"Nope," Paul said, shaking his head. "We're going to keep you around. Bug you all night and take you everywhere, Sammy." He tapped her on the tip of her nose twice. "Because we like you, our Sammy."

Samantha snapped her teeth at him and he laughed, pulling his hand back.

"Ooh, Marko!" Paul said, shaking out his blond mane of hair. "I think I'm in love now! Won't David and Dwayne be jealous?"

"Yeah," Marko agreed, biting his thumbnail, which kind of annoyed Samantha since she had a thing about nail biting, but she wasn't going to say anything about that. Yet.

"David and Dwayne?" Samantha repeated. "Don't tell me there are more of you?" She pushed herself away from the railing. "Just what I need. More hot guys around me! Felicia is going to have a field day when I tell her this one."

"Are you trying to run away from us, Sammy?" Marko asked, following after her as she walked away.

"No, I'm just walking."

"Good because we're not letting you go." Paul wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her to his side. "And you got it wrong. We're sexy, not hot."

"Well, I'm hot," Marko said, holding his hand up. "And I've got no problem with our Sammy thinking so."

Samantha shook her head at him. "You two are something. You really are."

"Thank you," the two blonds said.

Samantha rolled her eyes and walked with them in silence for a little bit. She heard a buzzing build up in her head and winced from the pressure of it.

_Don't let them notice_, Samantha thought, glancing up at Paul as he squeezed her around the middle. _Please do not let them notice what's going on with me. That would just be the worst thing to happen on this boardwalk tonight. That and getting murdered._

"So, Paul, Marko," Samantha said, brushing back that stubborn strand of hair again. "What made you two decide to come up to me in the first place? I can't have been that kind of person that goes 'hey, look at me! Come over here and talk to me, sexy Boys!' Now can I?"

Marko reached out and caught hold of her hand, squeezing it. "We just thought you looked a little lonely, Sammy. And we didn't like that at all."

"I've been on the boardwalk before," Samantha pointed out. "And I've been alone every single time."

"And how come we've never noticed you before?" Paul asked, lifting an eyebrow. "We're on this boardwalk every single night and we have never seen your cute little face around here, Sammy?"

"Could you drop the cute part, please? It's weird."

"Nope!" the blonds said, shaking their heads with large smiles.

"Okay then. Why haven't you Boys seen me around here before?" Samantha shook her head. "I have no idea. I guess I just don't move around much. I mostly stick around over that way and try to make myself small. Which isn't an easy feat for me, but I manage somehow." She glanced up at Paul. "I guess, you just managed to notice me tonight by chance, Paul."

"And I'm so glad that we did, Sammy," Paul declared, pressing a loud kiss to her temple.

Samantha blushed crimson and tried to pull away from him. "Okay, no kissing."

"Why?" Paul asked, grinning. "You a virgin, Sammy?"

"Maybe."

"Wow!" Marko looked at her in surprise. "You do have a boyfriend, though, right?"

"Uh-uh. Nope. Haven't had one in years." Samantha frowned at him. "I haven't been approached by a boy – or man – with interest in me in a long time. I'm just not that kind of girl that a guy is interested in being with, I guess." Her expression soured. "Though I was asked for a booty call once, but I'm not going to talk about that again. I don't like to think about it."

Paul and Marko shared a glance over her head. "Maybe we could find you a boyfriend, Sammy," Marko said softly, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, one of us," Paul laughed, tickling her side.

"Ha-ha, no." Samantha said, squirming in his grip, but not because she was ticklish. Just because she wanted out. "I don't need to bring a strange Boy home to my parents and have them question my sanity even more than they already do. Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to pass."

"We could change your mind," Paul said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't think so, honey."

"Ooh, you hear that, Marko? She called me 'honey'! I think she does like me more than she likes you already!" Paul stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I'm her favorite!"

Marko pouted and Samantha squeezed his hand.

"I'm not picking favorites here. I don't want to break any hearts. So, don't push it, Paul."

"I'll push it, push it real good!" Paul sang, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he danced away from Samantha.

Samantha watched the wild blond dance around like he didn't have a care in the world and laughed. She leaned against Marko and the Cherub-faced blond wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his side. The girl smiled and rested her cheek against his shoulder, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

_I guess I've got some new friends now…_

OOOOOOOOO

"Okay, wait a minute," Samantha said, stepping back. "You want to do what with me now?"

"I want to dance with you, Sammy," Paul said with a large grin after he and Marko had taken her on a dozen or so of the rides. "Come on, it won't hurt."

"I don't dance though," Samantha told him, shaking her head. "I can't dance."

"It's easy, Sammy," Marko said, watching from the sidelines. "Just let Paul do the leading and then you just do what nature tells you to do."

"Nature's telling me to run away," Samantha admitted as Paul put his hands on her hips. "And do it really, really fast. Like now."

She tried to pull away from Paul, but the Boy held her in place. He made a soft tsking sound and brought himself closer to her, squeezing her hips lightly in his hands.

"C'mon Sammy," he purred, looking down at her. "Old Paul's not gonna hurt you by dancing with you. We'll take it nice and slow –"

"No, he won't," Marko said, hiding his smile behind his thumbnail.

"Okay, I won't, but I'm not going to hurt you." Paul smiled down at her. "We're just going to have a bit of fun here. And you'll learn to love dancing with me. You'll see, my Sammy. Now, c'mon. Dance with me."

"I don't wanna!" Samantha protested, putting her hands on his chest and pushing lightly against it. "Really, Paul…"

Paul ignored her and started moving his body against hers. Samantha sighed in frustration and her eyes widened in alarm when her body started moving with his. It was like her body had a mind of its own and it was scary. And amazing and unnerving and she didn't understand it at all. Her eyes lowered to her dancing body with Paul's and then rose to meet Paul's laughing eyes.

"Look at you, Sammy!" Paul laughed, squeezing her hips again. "You're dancing!"

"I am?" Samantha whispered.

"Yep!" Marko said, jumping around her. "I'm so proud of you, Sammy. I should have a camera or something for this moment."

"Go filch one," Paul ordered, nodding his head in a random direction.

"Don't," Samantha said, shaking her head as she gave Marko a warning look. "Don't filch a camera, Marko. Don't filch anything for me. I don't need anyone to see this. I can just remember it, okay?"

"Aw, but Sammy," Marko pouted, crossing his arms. "What if I want to remember this and put it on my wall?"

"Please don't. I don't need you to see this on your wall every time you look at the wall. Just don't."

"Whatever you say, Sammy."

"Thank you, Marko."

She turned her gaze back to Paul until he decided to spin her around and around. Samantha tried very hard not to get dizzy because she felt like if she got dizzy, even on an empty stomach, she would hurl and she didn't want to throw up in front of these attractive new friends of hers. Paul laughed and released her, sending her crashing into Marko, who caught her in his arms, laughing lightly as he did so.

Samantha blew her hair out of her face and frowned. "That was not fun," she complained, staring at the colorful fabric of Marko's jacket. "The dancing, yes. The spinning out of control, no."

Paul laughed and held onto his stomach. "It was so much fun, my Sammy! You should have seen your face! It was like 'woo'! and off you went!"

Samantha shook her head and pushed herself upright, still staying in Marko's arms. She met his gaze and he smiled at her, rolling his eyes at his brother's laughter. Samantha nodded to show that she understood.

"There you two fuckers are," someone growled. "Where the hell have you two been?"

Samantha frowned at the tone of the voice and turned her gaze onto the two approaching strangers. _Okay, how the hell do they keep getting hotter and hotter like that?_

The girl couldn't help but stare at the two Boys that were standing just feet away from her and the two blonds now. One was a dark-haired, tall Boy in jeans and a tan leather jacket, sans a shirt, but Samantha didn't mind that. She had to force herself to meet his dark eyes rather than stare at his toned chest and he smiled at her, lifting an eyebrow as if as curious about her as she was about him.

Her green gaze turned to the man standing next to him and she was even more puzzled by him than she was by the others. He was tall and broad at the shoulders. Draped in two jackets, both dark in color, one a black leather duster. His hair was a platinum blond mullet and he needed a shave, but again, Samantha didn't mind a little scruff on this man. It made him look incredibly sexy, but his eyes were like ice chips and they were focused on her.

"Hey Davie," Paul said, waving. "We've been around. Hanging out. Chilling with our new friend here."

"New friend, huh?" the platinum blond stared at Samantha. "And does she have a name?"

"Of course, she does," Marko said, slipping an arm around Samantha's waist. "It's Sammy and she's cute, isn't she?"

Samantha shook her head. "I am not cute. And my real name is Samantha." She looked at the taller blond. "These two just have decided to call me 'Sammy' like a bunch of my other friends have decided to." She tilted her head to the side. "So, you must be David."

"The one and only," David said, lifting an eyebrow.

"And that makes you, Dwayne," Samantha said, glancing at the dark-haired Boy. "Paul and Marko said that I would make you two jealous of them, but I don't see it. I don't make anyone jealous."

'Really?" Dwayne asked with a smile. "I bet you're a heartbreaker, Sammy."

"I'm not."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend," Marko said with a frown. "She says that no one's interested in her."

"I offered her myself but she turned me down flat," Paul said, shaking his head.

"Surprise, surprise," David commented with a smirk. "Not every girl is interested in dating you, Paul. You're not irresistible."

"And you are?" Samantha asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. "I mean, yeah, you're all pretty sexy, but from what I've come to know about you so far, you're an ass, David."

A collective "ooh" passed through the group of Boys though David remained silent as he stared at Samantha. The girl crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her chin up defiantly.

"I think I'm even more in love with her now, Marko," Paul confessed, looking over at the curly haired blond.

David walked over to Samantha and loomed over her, but Samantha wasn't intimidated. "You have a mouth on you, Samantha."

"Everyone has a mouth on them, David," Samantha pointed out, staring up at him. "I just know how to use my pretty little one well."

"Can she be a Lost Girl, Davie?" Marko asked, shifting his grip slightly on Samantha.

"A Lost what?" Samantha questioned, keeping her eyes on David's.

"A Lost Girl," Marko repeated. "We're known as the Lost Boys around here."

Samantha's lips twitched at the corner. "Let me guess, it's because you guys never grew up, right?"

"Right," Paul laughed. "See? She's smart too, Davie! Our Sammy has to be a Lost Girl!"

David's hand flew up and cupped Samantha's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Samantha let out a small noise as he tilted her face to the side and looked at her ears. He narrowed his eyes and then looked over at his blond brother.

"How can she be a Lost Girl wearing fucking pandas on her ears?" he asked, pointing a finger at Samantha's right ear.

Samantha let out a small growl and pushed his hand away from her. "There is nothing wrong with pandas! Pandas are cool, David!"

"Yeah, Davie," Paul agreed, nodding his head. "Pandas are cool as hell!"

"What's a panda?" Marko asked, looking confused.

Samantha's mouth dropped open in surprise as she looked up at Marko. "You did not seriously just ask that, Marko. You don't know what a panda is?"

"Nope," Marko said, shaking his head.

"Give me a second," Samantha muttered, fishing in her pocket and pulling out her phone. "Don't laugh at my phone either, any of you. I know it's a flip-phone, but I just can't afford a smartphone right now."

"We don't have any phones, so it's all right, Sammy," Dwayne said, watching her flip her phone open and click a few buttons.

"This is a panda, Marko," Samantha said, showing the Boy a picture that she had saved of the animal. "It's a sort of bear from Asia and I love them." She glared up at David as he remained standing near her. "And they are cool, no matter how old people get."

"Ooh!" Marko took her phone from her and stared down at the picture. "Marko loves this panda thing, Sammy!"

"Fuck!" David cursed, rolling his eyes. "Look what you did, Samantha."

"I opened his eyes, that's all that I did." Samantha shrugged her shoulders and then she looked at Dwayne as he pressed in closer to her. "So, if you don't have phones, how am I supposed to keep in contact with you Boys?"

"You could always come back to the boardwalk," Dwayne told her softly, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. "Or we could come by your house and see you."

"Yeah, and my parents would just love that," Samantha said dryly. "Seeing me with a bunch of Boys like you guys. Especially you and him." She glanced up at David. "You really don't like me, do you, David?"

"I didn't say that, Samantha," David said, looking down at her.

"Well, you didn't say that you did either." She tilted her head to the side and let her ponytail fall over her shoulder. "I can be irritating when you first meet me, but you'll learn to like me, maybe."

David smirked at her and pushed her hair back over her shoulder with surprisingly gentle fingers. "Maybe I will, Samantha."

Samantha smiled up at him and then heard that annoying buzzing sound in her head again. She glanced past David and saw something that she didn't want to see. No, she saw _him_ and he shouldn't be there. Samantha quickly lowered her gaze to the boardwalk and bit her bottom lip.

_This isn't good_, Samantha thought, closing her eyes for just a moment. _Why aren't the pills working? Why am I doing this tonight when I'm starting to have fun and meeting new people that actually want to hang out with me? Should I tell them? Should I tell Mom and Dad when I see them in the morning? Can I tell anyone without them getting worried about me?_

"Samantha?" David's voice broke through her thoughts and the girl looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

Samantha forced a smile on her face and shook her head. "No, just thought I saw something. And I'm getting a small headache. That's all." She held her hand out and took hold of his. "Can we go do something? Something fun?"

David glanced down at their joined hands and then back at her eyes. That smirk returned to his face as he squeezed her fingers. "Sure. Have those fuckers taken you on our carousel yet?"

"Your carousel?" Samantha asked as he tugged her out of Marko's grasp and she felt Marko slide her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

"Yes, our carousel. It's ours." The leader of the Lost Boys looked down at her. "I don't care what the other people on the boardwalk think, it's been ours since the moment that we stepped onto it."

"And now it's going to be yours too, Sammy," Dwayne told her, taking her other hand. "Because your one of us."

Samantha glanced back over her shoulder as she was tugged into the crowd of the boardwalk and was relieved to see that her nuisance was gone. She hoped that he wouldn't return to her tonight, but she knew from experience that he if he was going to pop up once, that he was going to make another appearance or two.

_I hate you so much…_

Samantha walked between David and Dwayne, swinging their hands as they walked towards the carousel that she had rarely rode on because she rarely left her spot on the boardwalk. She felt odd moving through the crowd surrounded by such attractive, dangerous men when she was not that impressive looking herself and knew that she must be a sight trying to fit in with them. But they didn't seem to mind. Paul and Marko kept putting their hands on her shoulders, her back, her hair, tugging at her ponytail until David snapped at them to cut it out. Samantha shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at them, sticking her tongue out at the two laughing blonds. She wasn't used to the attention or the touching, but it was nice to be wanted. Even if it was strange at the same time to be so attached to these weird Boys already.

"So, it's in motion," Samantha commented as they approached the carousel.

"Not a problem," David said, shifting his grip on her hand. "Dwayne."

Dwayne nodded and released her hand.

Samantha made a small sound in the back of her throat as David and Dwayne put their hands on her hips and hoisted her up onto the moving carousel. She stepped forward and caught herself on a golden pole, shaking her head as she blew back a stray strand of dark hair. She glanced back over her shoulder and watched the Boys swing themselves gracefully onto the carousel with the practiced grace that could have only come with years of experience.

"Show offs," she commented softly as Dwayne and David approached her.

"Always," David said, smirking at her as he stopped next to her. He glanced around them. "Which one do you want to ride, Samantha?"

"Which one what?" Samantha asked, lifting an eyebrow as she readjusted her grip on the golden pole.

"Horse, Samantha," David said patiently. "Which horse do you want to ride on the carousel?"

"Oh." Samantha looked around them and sighed. "There are a lot of them, David."

Paul jumped up and smiled. "I'll find the perfect one for you, Sammy! You'll see!" He pressed another loud kiss to her forehead that left her blushing again. "Just wait right here and keep blushing for me!"

Samantha rubbed at her forehead when he ran off, swinging around the poles like a dancer. "I am not going to get used to all of this kissing," she grumbled, lowering her hand.

"You haven't been kissed much, have you?" Dwayne asked, hooking his hand on her pole, just a little higher than her hand.

"Not since my first boyfriend, who oddly enough was named Paul too," Samantha said softly, looking up into his dark eyes. "He was a real jerk. Cheated on me with his ex and my enemy. I don't want to think about it, so please don't make me."

"You don't seem to want to think about a lot of things, Samantha," David commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "And we're going to eventually get some stories out of you, if you're going to become closer to us. We're going to need to know more about you."

"And you're going to get them, I'm sure, but I don't want to think about him right now," Samantha told him. "Because something tells me that you Boys might try to find him and do something to him and as much as I want him dead, he's already paying for what he's done."

"How?" Dwayne asked, looking down at her. "Did you neuter him or something?"

"Tempting, but no." Samantha sighed. "He served some time in jail for what he did to a girl much younger than me and he knocked up my enemy. They have a pair of twins that he doesn't claim, but they are clearly his."

"Oh."

"That bastard," David cursed.

"Language, David," Samantha said softly.

David smirked down at her and then looked up as Paul called out her name. "Looks like Paul found something for you, Samantha."

Samantha sighed again and pushed herself away from her pole. She walked around the moving platform, putting her hands on poles at random to keep herself from falling in front of her new friends. Because that would just be embarrassing. Dwayne placed his hand on the small of her back and steadied her, propelling her forward.

The girl saw Paul dancing around a painted mare, bouncing around while Marko rode it like he was some kind of jockey. The curly haired blond looked over at her and smiled, dismounting quickly.

"Well, Sammy?" Paul asked while Marko patted its neck. "What do you think? You like your horsey?"

Samantha nodded and put her hand on the saddle, smoothing her hand over the chipped paint. "Yeah, you did good, Paul." She felt hands on her hips and she was lifted onto the back of the horse and immediately grabbed onto the pole sticking out of the back of the horse. "Okay, you Boys are a bit much, you know that, right?"

"No," three of the Boys said, leaving David silent.

Samantha looked out at the world and frowned when she saw some Surf Nazis in the crowd on the boardwalk. She hated Surf Nazis. She hadn't encountered many of them as she didn't frequent the beach that they claimed as their turf, but she ran into enough of them at her work and at coffee shops that she loved that she had a sour taste for them. The Boys followed her gaze and their lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Don't worry about them, Sammy," Dwayne said, patting her on the knee. "We're not going to let them mess with you."

"Yeah because you're our little Sammy and no one messes with you," Paul laughed, bumping his fist lightly against her cheek.

"Or we'll rip their nut-sack off and shove it down their throats," Marko told her.

"Do Surf Nazis even have nut-sacks?" Samantha asked with a small smile. "I thought that they were all talk and no balls?"

David smirked at her and his blue eyes glinted. "I knew that we were going to like you, Samantha."

Samantha ducked her head. "Thanks, David."

OOOOOOOOO

Samantha laughed as Paul and Marko walked backwards through the crowd ahead of her and the two older Lost Boys. She didn't understand how they could do it without tripping over their feet, but they managed to do it with ease. They had perfect control over their bodies. All of the Boys seemed to.

_I wish I was like them_, Samantha thought before she could stop herself. _Hot and dangerous and confident and graceful and at ease in everything. But I'm not. I'm me. Awkward and clumsy and clueless and weird looking._

Someone bumped into Paul and the blond turned to look at him. "You gotta problem buddy?" Paul asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Samantha recognized the guy as a Surf Nazi and there were three others too. She squeezed Dwayne's hand and pressed closer to the Lost Boy, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. The Surf Nazi glared at Paul.

"I was walking here," the Surf Nazi growled. "You should watch where you're going, fucker."

"You should leave before we get angry," Dwayne told the guy, squeezing Samantha's hand. "And believe me, you don't want to see us angry."

The Surf Nazis looked at Dwayne and then one of them seemed to notice Samantha. She cringed at the look in their eyes.

"So, whose bitch is she?" he asked, pointing at her.

"What?" Marko asked, glaring at the Surf Nazi.

"You good on your knees?" another one asked of Samantha. "Or do you let them take turns with you?"

"Go to hell," Samantha whispered, shaking her head as the Boys around her stiffened and started letting out small growls.

"Bitch," a Surf Nazi cursed at her.

"You take that back right now," David ordered, pointing a finger at the idiot as he released Samantha's hand.

"Uh, no."

"She's your bitch, huh?" the first Surf Nazi asked, sneering. "Figures."

"That's it!" David snarled.

Samantha squeaked as the Boys launched themselves forward and began tearing into the Surf Nazis. She took a step back and put a hand to her throat as she watched punches and kicks be thrown at bodies. Her eyes followed the motions and the angry buzz built up in her head again.

"Stop," she whispered under the angry sounds.

Samantha took a step towards the fighting and raised her voice. "Stop."

The Boys ignored her. Samantha shook her head and jumped onto David's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and secured her legs around his middle.

"David, stop right now!" Samantha exclaimed into his ear, resting her cheek against his slightly cooler face. "Please, just stop!"

David's fist was pulled back inches from the Surf Nazi's face and his eyes were like ice chips with just the hint of gold in them. He turned his face slightly in her direction and Samantha tightened her grip on him, breathing softly. David snarled and released the Surf Nazi, pushing himself back from the idiot with Samantha still on his back. The other Boys shoved the rest of the Surf Nazi group back and flanked David.

"Get out of here, you fuckers," David ordered, pointing a finger at them. "We'll deal with you later."

The Surf Nazis turned tail and fled into the crowd.

"Chickens!" Paul called after them and Marko made loud chicken sounds, flapping his arms.

Samantha felt David's hand reach around and pat her under the thigh. "Are you okay, Samantha?"

Samantha nodded. "Yeah," she muttered, slipping off of his back. "I'm…" She frowned as they turned around to face her. "You guys…you guys aren't normal, are you?"

Dwayne looked down at her. "Sammy, we can explain."

"No, no, you don't have to. Really, it's okay." Samantha smiled slightly. "It is."

She felt the buzzing in her head again as the voices swelled up and she saw _him_ again. The girl winced and pressed a hand to the side of her head. Samantha backed up a few steps.

"Sammy?" Marko asked, reaching a hand out to her.

"Shh…" Samantha whispered, holding a hand out to ward him off.

_Why is it so bad tonight? Why does it have to be so bad tonight when I'm making so many friends?_ _Why do I have to be like this in front of all of them? And why is David looking at me like that?_

"Samantha, what is going on?" David demanded, taking a step towards her.

Samantha winced again and shook her head, trying to get rid of the sound in her head. "I can't tell you that. I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Well, tough shit. Something is going on with you and we need to know about it," David told her, putting his hands on her shoulders like he thought she was going to run off. "So we can help you, Samantha."

"No one can help me, David," Samantha said wearily, lowering her hand slowly from the side of her head. "The doctors can't. The pills can't. Nothing can."

"Do you want to talk about it, Sammy?" Dwayne asked, pressing in closer to her like the other Boys were.

"I can't do it here," Samantha said, looking up at him since looking up at David was getting hard. "Because if I cry here, people are going to think I'm crazy."

"The beach," David told the others.

"Ooh, bonfire!" Paul sang, bouncing on his toes. "That means beer and partying after story time!"

Samantha made a face. "I don't like beer."

"Well, what do you like Sammy?" Marko asked, hiding his concerned smile behind his thumbnail again. "We could get you something else…"

"I don't need anything."

"Tell them what to get you, Samantha," David ordered, squeezing her shoulders. "We're not drinking alone tonight."

Samantha sighed and thought for a moment. "Fireball."

"Okay, Fireball for our Sammy!" Paul laughed before nudging Marko. "We'll see you guys down on the beach in a few. Let's go Marko!"

The girl watched Paul and Marko dart off into the crowd and sighed. David released her shoulders and offered her his hand, but Samantha didn't take it. She simply put herself under Dwayne's arm and settled against his side, not knowing why she felt safe against the dark-haired Lost Boy. She felt Dwayne share a look over her head with David, but they didn't say anything before Dwayne rubbed a hand along her arm and started walking with her.

"How long have you Boys been, not normal?" Samantha asked quietly as she walked with David and Dwayne through the crowd.

"We're vampires, Sammy," Dwayne said softly. "And we've been vampires for a very long time. Much longer than you've been alive. Probably a lot longer than your parents have been alive."

"Oh."

"You're not scared of us, are you?" David asked, brushing his hand against hers.

"No. You Boys are nice," Samantha said, smiling slightly though she didn't look at him. "To me, anyway. And I actually like vampires."

"You've never met a real vampire before you met us, Samantha. So, you don't know if you like them or not."

Samantha shrugged. "I like them in movies, television shows, and books. So, I can say that I like them." She finally looked up at him. "I like you Boys."

"And we like you, Samantha," David said, his eyes glinting in the dim lights.

The leader of the Lost Boys led them down a set of wooden steps onto the beach. Samantha kicked up sand as she had a bad habit of doing whenever she came to a beach and glanced around at the bonfires that dotted the darkened beach. David led her and Dwayne past small groups of people until he found one abandoned bonfire that he seemed satisfied with and sat down on a log. Samantha let herself be escorted to another log and sat down next to Dwayne, letting him keep his arm wrapped around her.

"Should we wait for Paul and Marko?" she asked softly, looking at David as the fire's dancing light played with the shadows on his face. "Since they want to hear this too, David…"

David nodded and looked at her. "They're coming."

The sounds of wild laughter burst over the crackling of the fire and the sounds of the crashing waves. Samantha looked up to see Paul and Marko running towards them, swinging a box of beer and a small brown paper bag in their hands. Paul jumped over the fire and landed in front of her, kicking up some sand. Samantha lifted a hand to shield her eyes.

"Sorry Sammy," Paul apologized, looking down at her as he swung his beer around. "Didn't mean to spray you."

"It's all right," Samantha said softly, lowering her hand.

Paul let out a small sound when he was hit in the back with a clod of sand. "David!"

David lowered his hand slowly. "Next time, keep the fucking sand out of her eyes, Paul!"

"I said that I was sorry," Paul whined, frowning.

"It's okay, David," Samantha told the platinum blond. "Really, I'm fine."

Marko bounced over to her, keeping the sand where it belonged. He pulled out a small bottle and presented to her. "Here you go, Sammy. A little bottle of Fireball for you."

Samantha reached for it, but Dwayne caught hold of it first and twisted the lid off for her. "Thanks," she said, taking the bottle from him.

Dwayne nodded and took a can of beer from Paul before settling back on the log. Paul and Marko sat back against another log and helped themselves to their own beers. David held his beer between his hands and looked over at Samantha as she tapped her nails against her Fireball bottle.

"Start talking, Samantha," he ordered. "Explain what happened on the boardwalk after the fight that you interrupted."

Samantha sighed. "I shouldn't tell you this…any of it because Dad told me not to tell anyone that didn't really need to know, but you're my friends, and if I'm going to hang around you, you're going to notice some _things_ about me…So, here goes."

Samantha began her tale of how she dealt with a mental illness that stemmed from a genetic disorder that was passed down on her mother's side. And how she had dealt with it for most of her life. How she had seen hallucinations and heard voices that tormented her for years before, during, and after medications and medication changes. The horrible moments of catatonic states and the devastation of being expelled twice from college and a terrible incident at high school that got her removed for a week because of her really bad hallucination. How her entire team at work knew about her condition because her boss had told everyone when she shouldn't have and how Samantha couldn't do anything to control any of this. How she had lost friends and couldn't connect with people and how she had almost been committed.

The girl didn't know when she had begun to cry, but she was aware that tears were falling down her face as she finished speaking and Dwayne pulled her against his side, running his hand over her arm. His lips pressed against her temple and Samantha closed her eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. Her eyes looked across the fire and saw Marko and Paul looking at her with concerned smiles on their faces. And then she looked over at David and wished that she wasn't crying in front of him. Because she didn't want to seem weak in front of the leader of the Lost Boys.

He offered her a small smile, not a smirk. "And the doctors are still trying to help you with Eddie and the voices, Samantha?" he asked softly.

Samantha nodded and rubbed her cheek against Dwayne's shoulder. "Yeah, but there's not much that they can do, David. All they can do is keep an eye on me and give me new meds to control this – this schizophrenia."

"We'll help you, Sammy," Dwayne promised, rubbing her arm. "We're going to be there for you whenever we can."

"Yeah, because we're your friends," Marko agreed, smiling up at her. "And we love you."

"Thanks," Samantha said softly, wiping at her tears with one hand. "I can't believe that I'm crying over this. I've talked about it so many times that I shouldn't be crying. I'm sorry."

"Hey Sammy," Paul said, crawling around the fire and stopping in front of her. "Don't worry about it. We're not going to love you any less for a few tears. Hell, we've made grown men cry, but that was a completely different thing. We love you. And you're our little Sammy."

Samantha didn't object to the kiss that he pressed to her forehead and he let out a small laugh as he popped onto his feet before beginning to dance around the fire like nothing bad had happened. She loved him for that. Marko popped up onto his feet and danced too, humming like he was hearing a song that Samantha couldn't.

Samantha lifted her Fireball bottle to her lips and took a swig, feeling the burn of the liquid down her throat. She made a face and forced down a cough. David smirked over at her.

"Got a problem, Samantha?" he asked.

"Nope," she said, looking over at him. "I'm good."

"And now, she dances," Paul laughed, reaching down and grabbing Samantha out of Dwayne's grip.

"Paul!" Samantha exclaimed as she was forced between him and Marko. "Really, this again?"

"Yep, but now you've got two of us," Paul told her, putting one hand on her hip while Marko put his on her other one from behind. "Now, let's see that smile and see your moves, Sammy."

Samantha smiled for him and let nature do its work.

OOOOOOOOO

David had cut out the dancing when Samantha's stomach made a grumbling sound and told Paul and Marko to lay off of her, that they needed to feed her. Samantha now sat between him and Dwayne at a table with a nacho basket before her, contemplating the whole jalapeno in her hand.

"Eat it, Sammy," Marko said, watching her.

"I'm thinking about it," Samantha said, looking at the green pepper.

"Okay, okay," Paul said, smacking his hand on the table. "I've got it. If you eat that thing without spitting it out or reaching for your drink immediately afterwards, David has to give you twenty bucks and Dwayne has to dance with you."

Dwayne smiled at her when she glanced at him. "I've got no problem with that, Sammy."

Samantha sighed and squared her shoulders. "Okay then."

She opened her mouth and took the jalapeno into it, biting it off completely at the stem. The Boys watched her chew on it and she set the stem down, closing her eyes for a moment. This was a spicy pepper compared to some of the other jalapenos that she had eaten in the past.

"Sammy," Marko said, nudging her drink towards her. "Do you want this?"

Samantha shook her head and swallowed. "No…I want…"

"What do you want, Sammy?" Dwayne asked, watching her.

"I want…" Samantha looked over at David and held her hand out. "I want my twenty bucks."

David rolled his eyes and tucked his cigarette between his lips before reaching into his pocket. "You are something, Samantha. You really are."

"I know," Samantha said with a smile. "Now give me, give me."

"Say please," David ordered, holding the twenty out to her.

"No!" Samantha snatched at the twenty, but he pulled it back. "Give it to me, asshole!"

"Ooh!" Paul laughed. "I'm going to make her call you that all of the time, Davie! It sounds cute coming from her!"

Samantha snatched at the twenty again, but David pulled it back at the last second. She let out a small frustrated sound and turned away from him for a moment. An idea came to mind and she shared a smirk with Marko from across the table.

"Are you giving up, Samantha?" David taunted, waving the twenty around.

"No, I'm just going to do this." Samantha turned on her seat and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his lips before snatching the twenty out of his hand when his grip went lax. "Ha! Mine!"

"Sammy!" Dwayne laughed as she scooted back away from David, giggling at his surprised expression. "You didn't just do that!"

"She did," Paul laughed, falling back off of the table. "Oh my God! She kissed David! I never thought that that would happen!"

"And from our Sammy too!" Marko added, smiling from behind his thumbnail.

Samantha shrugged her shoulders as she stuffed the twenty into her pocket and scooped up her drink, taking a long sip of the soda within it. "It happens."

"Shit happens," David corrected, touching the corner of his lips. "You can say the words, you know, Samantha. You're old enough."

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him and he snapped his teeth at her. Heat flooded her cheeks and she quickly pulled her tongue back into her mouth. She made a small sound in the back of her throat when she felt someone tug at her hair and felt her hair fall about her shoulders.

"Dwayne!" she complained, seeing him palm her hairband. "Give that back!"

"I don't think so, Sammy," Dwayne said, holding it over her head. "You don't need it."

"Yes, I do," Samantha insisted, reaching for it. "I need that thing to keep my hair out of my face!"

"Well, I don't think so," Dwayne told her. "David!"

Samantha watched him toss the hairband over her head and turned to face David as he caught it. The leader of the Lost Boys twirled the hairband around his finger and lifted an eyebrow at her sour expression.

"David, give it to me," Samantha ordered, holding her hand out. "Right now, dammit!"

"No." David turned and threw the hairband into the ocean that they were sitting near. "Goodbye hairband."

"Bye Sammy's hairband!" Marko called out, waving.

"Bye-bye!" Paul laughed.

Samantha let out a frustrated sound and put her head down on the table, grumbling into her arms. Someone's hand smoothed through her hair, running their fingers through her brown tresses. Samantha shivered and then relaxed under their touch. She hated that she was relaxing under their touch when she wanted to be angry, but people playing with her hair was always so relaxing, so calming to her.

"Samantha, we like you better with your hair down," David commented and she realized that it was his hand that was running over her hair.

Samantha muttered something that even she couldn't understand and turned her head slightly in his direction, letting him continue to play with her hair. She was starting to get tired and she didn't like it because that meant that her night was going to come to an end and she didn't want to leave her Boys behind.

"I think she likes you, Davie," Marko commented and Samantha knew that he was watching her again.

Samantha shifted her hand and flipped the table of Boys off. They all shared a laugh and she smiled against her arm, opening an eye to look up at Dwayne. The dark-haired Lost Boy smiled at her and nudged her with his hand.

"Do you want to dance now, Sammy?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, but make him stop touching me first," Samantha whispered, gesturing with her hand towards David. "Or I'll bite him."

"I bite harder," David told her, rubbing his fingertips lightly against her scalp.

"You wouldn't dare," Samantha said, lifting her head from her arms and looking at him.

David snapped his teeth at her and scooped up her drink, taking a long sip of it. Samantha rolled her eyes and turned to look at Dwayne.

"So, dancing?" she asked.

Dwayne nodded and rose to his feet. He offered her a hand up and she took it, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. Samantha let the Lost Boy pull her to her feet and he slid an arm around her waist as he guided her a little bit away from the table, feeling the eyes of the others on her back.

"So, where are we dancing?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Right here," Dwayne decided, stopping them under a light and turning to face her.

"But we don't have any music," Samantha said, frowning as he offered her a hand and slid his other hand onto her hip.

Dwayne looked out into the distance and smiled. "I hear music, Sammy."

"Of course, you do." Samantha had almost forgotten about the fact that the Boys were vampires because they just seemed so normal, even with the hint of danger to them. "I just can't."

Dwayne took hold of her hand and looked down into her green eyes. "Do you trust me, Sammy?"

The girl nodded and slid her hand onto his shoulder. "Yeah, Dwayne. I trust you."

The Lost Boy guided Samantha into a slow dance and Samantha was grateful for that familiar style of dance. It was nice and she didn't mind that she was close to him. He was someone that she felt safe around, even though she had just met him that night. And Dwayne hadn't tried to feel her up like Marko and Paul had, so she was more comfortable around him too. Not that she didn't love the two wild blonds too. But there was something about Dwayne that she was attached to.

_And that asshole David too_, Samantha thought, glancing back at the table as she danced with Dwayne. _We're all going to be friends here. And I'm going to learn to love all of them for their own unique personalities._

Dwayne danced with her for several minutes under the watchful eyes of his brothers, but stopped when she guessed the music had ended. He smiled down at her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Samantha smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his naked chest. She could get used to this kind of thing.

OOOOOOOOO

"Okay, wow," Samantha said as she walked with the Boys towards the entrance to the boardwalk. "How did I not notice those before?"

Four shining motorcycles gleamed under the lights and Samantha knew that they belonged to the Lost Boys. Paul and Marko danced ahead of her and Paul put his tongue in his cheek.

"It's just like we didn't notice you before tonight, my Sammy," he told her, tossing his mane of hair. "You just weren't looking in the right place."

"But I should have noticed those beauties," Samantha said, staring at the motorcycles. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you Boys ride motorcycles everywhere. You all have that sexy, badass motorcycle image."

"Thank you," the Boys, including David, said with large smiles. Well, David smirked.

Samantha shook her head and drew up next to what she guessed was David's motorcycle. The leader of the Lost Boys looked down at her and she put her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before, Samantha?" he asked her, squeezing her hand.

"No," Samantha said, releasing her bottom lip as she glanced up at him. "My Grandpa Chopper has one, but I was never allowed to ride it when I was younger. And when I got old enough to get permission to, I chickened out of it." She looked back at the gleaming bike and put her hand on the handlebar. "I guess I can't chicken out now if I want to get home."

David shook his head. "You're riding with me, Samantha."

The girl watched him mount his bike with grace and then she was offered a large hand. Samantha took it and she awkwardly climbed on behind him, hearing Paul and Marko whine about how they wanted her to ride with one of them. She looked up as she heard someone call Dwayne's name and saw some little boy come running over them.

"Hey buddy," Dwayne said, smacking the boy's hand. "Have you been bugging Max all night?"

"Yeah," the boy said before turning to look at David and her. "Who is she?"

"Samantha," David told the boy. "Samantha, this is Laddie. Our little nuisance of a half-vampire."

"Hey Laddie," Samantha said, waving at him. "I'm a friend of the Boys now."

"Because we made her," Paul laughed, bouncing on his motorcycle. "And we wouldn't let her say no."

"Oh," Laddie smiled slightly at her. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Samantha said. "Where have you been?"

"With Max," Laddie told her, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd rather be with them, but they don't like having me around much." He frowned at David. "Can I come with you now?"

"No, we're taking Samantha back home," David told the boy. "We'll come back for you and then we have some business to take care of."

_He's going to take care of those Surf Nazis_, Samantha realized as David reached back and pulled her arms around his middle. _They are all going to take care of those Surf Nazis that they got into a fight with…over me. Because they insulted me in front of them…I don't see why they got so riled up. I've been called a bitch before. And it doesn't really bother me. But…_

She shook her head and rested her chin on David's shoulder. "I guess I'll see you around the boardwalk, Laddie. It was nice meeting you, however brief it was."

Laddie nodded and stepped back as the Boys brought their motorcycles to life. "See you around, Sammy."

_Great, another one calling me that._

Samantha gripped David tighter as he sped off into the night, Paul and Marko howling with laughter as they tore through the darkened streets of Santa Carla.

OOOOOOOOO

"So, this is my house," Samantha said as she led the Boys through the darkened kitchen. "Please don't make any noise because I don't want my parents or sisters to wakeup and find you Boys in here. I don't need to explain what I can't really explain to them."

"Yeah because we're totally unexplainable," Marko whisper shouted, following her up the stairs.

"Don't touch any of those doors, Paul!" Samantha hissed, glancing over her shoulder.

"Why not?" Paul asked, pulling his hand away from one of the doors as he skipped down a hall. "Is there a terrifying monster hiding behind them?"

"No, but if you wake up my mother or my sisters, you're going to regret it," Samantha told him flatly, opening her bedroom door. "Now, where is that light?"

Someone brushed past her and she made a small noise. But light flooded her room as David flicked on the lamp beside her bed and she smiled at him, tossing her key onto her desk. Paul and Marko skipped into her room and Marko immediately made himself at home on top of her hooded headboard. Paul bounced over to her bed and looked at her wall, eyes going wide as he stared at the collection of daggers hanging on it.

"Wow, shiny!" he said, pointing. "Should you really have so many sharp things in your room, Sammy? And next to your bed?"

Samantha nodded and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, and they're called daggers, Paul. I collect them. I don't use them on people. Yet."

Paul pointed at something. "That's not a dagger. I know what that is. It's Batman's throwing thingy."

"Yes, it is. He's my favorite superhero." She turned as her bedroom door closed and saw Dwayne leaning back against it, arms crossed over his naked chest. "I guess that's your spot now?"

Dwayne nodded and winked at her.

"And that's your spot?" Samantha asked, looking over at Marko.

Marko hid his smile behind his thumbnail.

"I don't need a spot, Sammy," Paul told her, bouncing on her bed now. "I'm a free animal. Just like that sign over your door said that you are."

Samantha shook her head and looked over at David as he poked his head into a door that branched off her room. "David, get out of there."

The platinum blond ignored her and disappeared into the small room. Samantha made a small sound and followed him into her walk-in closet. He glanced around it and smirked before making his way over to her dresser, popping open the third drawer. Samantha watched him begin to rummage through her clothes.

"David, stay out of the second drawer," Samantha ordered, frowning at him as she leaned back against the wall that was left mostly bare.

"Why?" David asked, never looking away from the drawer.

"Because there are things in there that I don't need you to see," Samantha told him bluntly.

"Oh, it's your underwear drawer, Samantha." David smirked and looked over at her, mischief playing in his ice blue eyes. "I have seen women's underwear before, Samantha. I am quite the expert in them. And removing them."

"I'm sure you are, David, but you don't need to poke around mine. So, stay out of that drawer."

David rolled his eyes and looked back into the drawer before deciding on something. He withdrew a pair of sweatpants and an oversized college t-shirt and closed the drawer. "Here. You can wear these tonight."

Samantha took them from him. "Oh, I'm so glad that I have you to pick my clothes out for me, David. I don't know what I would do without you." She frowned at him. "I have lived so many years without you, how have I managed?"

"Smartass," David hissed.

"Asshole," Samantha shot back before turning on her heel and walking out. "I'm changing in the bathroom down the hall. No one leave this room and stay out of things that you don't need to poke your noses into. I'll be back in five."

Dwayne moved out of the way to let her pass and Samantha quickly hurried down the hall to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. She hurriedly changed into the clothes that David had provided for her and went through her normal nightly routine before heading back to her room. Marko was still perched on her headboard and Paul was still jumping on her bed, but was singing like he didn't realize that he could be overheard. Dwayne returned to his position by the door. And David was perched on her chair at her desk, flipping through one of her completed novels.

"Finding something interesting to read, David?" Samantha asked, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"I didn't know that you wrote books, Samantha," David commented, closing her novel and setting it back on her desk. "Or published them."

"Well, I do." Samantha cocked her hip out and regarded her numerous bookshelves. "I have lots of books that I'm writing or have written and I write a lot of fanfiction in my spare time." She smiled slightly. "I like to write about vampires, so…yeah, I write a lot."

"Will you write about us, Sammy?" Marko asked, looking over at her.

"I don't know if I should," Samantha said, glancing over at him. "You're not fiction and I don't want to assassinate your character, Marko, sweetie."

"Ha!" Marko said, looking over at Paul. "She called me 'sweetie', Paul!"

"Well, honey is better than sweetie!" Paul shot back, jumping off of Samantha's bed.

"Since when?"

"Since now, Marko."

"Will you two please keep it down?" Samantha begged, glaring at the two of them. "If my parents wake up, I'm not going to hear the end of it."

She yawned after a moment and she heard Dwayne let out a light laugh.

"I think it's time for someone to get to bed," Dwayne commented from where he stood back against her door.

Samantha frowned, remembering something. "There's something that I have to do before I can even think about going to bed. Unfortunately."

"What's that, Sammy?" Paul asked, looking over at her.

Samantha sighed and walked over to her desk, nudging David out of her way. She pulled open a drawer and pulled out three small orange bottles. She hated these things, but she had no choice if she wanted to stay sane and stay at home with her family. Samantha twisted off the lids and poured some pills into her hand before screwing the lids back on and shoving the bottles back into her desk.

"For my schizophrenia, for my migraines, and for sleep," Samantha said when Paul and David glanced at the pills sitting on her palm. "I have to take these again plus one more in the morning. So, yeah, it sucks." She made a face and popped the pills into her mouth, dry swallowing. "I hate these things so much."

"Do you have to take them, Sammy?" Marko asked, frowning as he lowered his hand.

"If I want to stay home, yes." Samantha walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "It helps me out, just enough."

"We'll be around, Sammy, to pick up the rest," Dwayne promised.

"Thanks, Dwayne." Samantha peeled back her covers and slid her legs under them. "So, is this where you disappear or is there more?"

Marko jumped off the hooded headboard and walked across the bed to her before crouching down at her side. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, Sammy," he told her quietly. "Thanks for letting us spend time with you tonight."

Samantha wrapped her arms around him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I love you too, Marko. Thanks for popping up into my life tonight. It was nice."

"All right, move aside, Marko," Paul ordered, bouncing over. "Let a pro show you how it's done!"

Marko rolled his eyes and jumped over Samantha, letting Paul take his place. Paul bounced on his knees and drew Samantha to him, wrapping his arms around her. She placed her hands on his chest and watched him wiggle his tongue at her.

"Keep your fucking tongue out of her mouth," David growled from somewhere out of Samantha's sight. "Or I will throw you out of her window!"

Paul pulled his tongue back into his mouth and sighed before peppering Samantha's face with kisses. Samantha let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, my Sammy," Paul whispered into her ear. "You're my Sammy and you're always going to be my favorite squishy thing. And I'm going to dance with you forever and take you everywhere on the boardwalk because you are a Lost Girl now. And nothing you can do, or that Eddie of yours, is ever going to change that."

"You promise?" Samantha asked.

"I promise." Paul pressed another kiss to her cheek before jumping off her bed. "And that is how you take care of a girl that you can't sleep with."

Samantha shook her head and looked up as Dwayne pushed himself away from her bedroom door. The dark-haired Lost Boy sat down on the edge of her bed and she wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss to the corner of his lips. Dwayne smiled at her and kissed her back in the same location.

"I love you, Sammy," he told her softly. "And I'm glad that you won't let us leave you alone to deal with everything that you've had to deal with for so long. And that you let me dance with you."

"Well, I won the bet, so it's not like you had a choice," Samantha said, resting her cheek against his chest.

"I would have danced with you anyway," Dwayne admitted, running his hands over her back. "I can't let Marko and Paul have all the fun. And you deserve some good fun in your life."

"Thanks, Dwayne." Samantha sighed and nuzzled her face against his chest for a second. "I love you, my friend."

Dwayne pressed another kiss to the top of her head before looking up. Samantha pulled back away from him and let him go. Her hands fell onto her lap as she realized that there was one last person that she had to tell that she loved them. And she didn't know if she could do that.

David swiveled on her chair for a moment, watching her with his ice blue eyes. Samantha stared back at him, knowing that she would have to blink at some point. She blinked after a minute and cursed under her breath, rubbing at her eyes. David smirked and rose to his feet, crossing over to her bed.

"David," Samantha said softly as the Lost Boy stood there for a moment.

David sat down on the edge of her bed and ghosted his hand over her blanket covered leg. Samantha flicked his hand off of her leg, but he caught hold of her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it.

"You're a Lost Girl now, Samantha," David told her. "After everything that you've witnessed and what you now know about me and the Boys, you can't just disappear from our lives. And what we know about you, we're not going to let you go off on your own either. We like you too much to let you just wander about like some lost soul on the boardwalk."

"Because of the Surf Nazis?" Samantha asked, looking into his eyes.

"That and people like Max," David said softly. "We'll tell you all about him the next time that we see you on the boardwalk, Samantha, because we're going to see you again. We're going to be waiting for you right at the entrance. We know what you look like and what you smell like. Hell, we know what you sound like and feel like too."

Samantha looked down at their joined hands. "That's because you Boys like to touch things."

"Can you blame us?" David asked, lifting a hand and brushing back that strand of hair that fell in her face. "Like Paul said, you are rather squishy for a girl. It makes you rather interesting to say the least."

"I guess I'm going to have to take that as a compliment from you," Samantha mumbled before throwing her arms around him and brushing her lips against his for the second time that night. "I love you, David. Even though you are an asshole, sometimes."

David smirked and wrapped his arms around her, smoothing his hand through her hair. "I know that I am, but you can be a bitch too, Samantha. That's why I love you."

Samantha smiled and buried her face against his neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne and cigarettes. She let him hold onto her for a few more moments before moving back against her pillows.

"So, tomorrow night, boardwalk," Samantha said, watching him rise to his feet after he pulled the blankets over her body.

"Yes, we will be waiting for you," David told her, reaching over to flick off her lamp. "Don't be late, Samantha."

"I'll try not to be," Samantha promised. "And don't pull my hair out of my ponytail if I decide to wear one, David."

David smirked in the darkness. "Then I wouldn't wear one, if I was you."

"David!"

"Goodnight Samantha."

Samantha rolled her eyes and settled back onto her pillows, watching her Boys move over to her window in the darkness. "Goodnight David, Boys."

"Goodnight Sammy," the Boys called out before diving out of her window. "Sweet dreams!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Samantha woke up to the sunlight hitting her face and made a small noise as she blinked against the harsh light. She made a mental note to slap the last Boy that had left through the window and demand that they remember to close the curtains behind them the next time that they left her room for the night. It was the freaking weekend after all and she deserved to get some extra sleep without worrying about the sunlight hitting her in the face.

"Boys!" Samantha grumbled, rolling over onto her other side. "I can't live without them, but I sure as hell can punch them…and hey, what's this?"

Her hand touched a piece of paper that hadn't been there before she went to bed and Samantha lifted it into the light. Her green eyes widened as she saw that someone had drawn out a perfect image of the Lost Boys with her right in the middle of the group, holding hands with David and Dwayne, looking happy. Samantha peered into her drawn eyes and was surprised to see that there wasn't any pain or confusion in those eyes. Her eyes lowered to the signature in the corner and she smiled as she settled back against her pillows.

"What a sweet asshole," she commented, setting her new drawing down beside her pillow.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: What did you think about this? I would honestly like to know. I've noticed hits on my stories, but no reviews, so I don't know what's going on. I hope that someone leaves a review because I like talking back to you lovely people. It's nice, right? To be acknowledged. And yes, I'm still thinking about my Paul/OC story for my ongoing Lost Boy series, but it's taking forever to get ideas together. It will happen, but I don't know when. Please be patient with that one. As I, myself, am growing impatient with myself. Please leave a review and I'll get back to you with more stories in the future. Just hopefully less Author Drabbles. Thanks! Much love! -Scarlet**


End file.
